Rašeljka Jestrába
"So why is it that she is only evil in your eyes, and I am not? Is there really only good or evil? That is one thing to consider, after today." With a lifetime of training and discipline under her belt as a paladin of Oreltak, Rašeljka Jestrába is a confident woman who goes out of her way to inspire others to behave honorably and show mercy to those who need it. Background Rašeljka was born in Milastrov and raised in an isolated seaside temple of Oreltak therein after the combat deaths of her parents. Growing up, she heard many (possibly embellished) tales of her parents' glory under Oreltak and was trained not only physically and tactically, but also to follow in their footsteps and lead a life of honor. She is also exceedingly gay. Sixth Dream of Arplakoon Adrift Dreams: The New Reality "...I believe today... I have... fulfilled that oath... and you showed me how." Before the morning bells, Rašeljka is woken by the sound of the door to the sleeping quarters being closed too loudly. She follows the noisy culprit to the central sparring area of the temple, where she encounters a fellow paladin named Zaksaha hiding in the shrubs, waiting to ambush someone into sparring with her. Rašeljka agrees to find Zaksaha later and spar with her if she will consider a less weaselly approach in the future. Later, Rašeljka comes across an acolyte named Restanec Restaneca, whom she helps carry a stack of books. Along the way, Restanec tells her that ships have been flying dangerously close to the island, and no one knows why. Timely enough, at the top of the tower archives, Rašeljka and Restanec witness an explosion and a pillar of smoke and red Chrono in the forest near the temple. Rašeljka retrieves Zaksaha to accompany her, and they race into the forest together. At the source of the smoke is a spaceship, emblazoned with the emblem of the Alamo Empire. From the ship emerges Hretlakk Flametail, who was en route to Olaka when her ship crashed. In her hands is a jade green greataxe, and in the wreckage of the ship is a sun-colored mace, which Hretlakk warns Rašeljka not to touch. Hretlakk attempts to leave without altercation, but Zaksaha, a former Veriol, appeals to Rašeljka and eventually convinces her to fight. Rašeljka picks up the mace early on after Zaksaha knocks it out of Hretlakk's hand, but after Zaksaha is cut down, Rašeljka stops the fight, pleading with Hretlakk and healing her to stop the greataxe's apparent vengeance. Hretlakk is badly wounded from her crash, but Rašeljka's mercy in healing her leads her to offer to carry the unconscious Zaksaha back to the temple, while Rašeljka carries the mace and the axe. Along the way, the two discuss their ideas of war and glory, and the oaths that they have taken in their lives. When Rašeljka enters the temple with Zaksaha, Hretlakk leaves a copy of The History of the Alamo Empire and a blue-bound notebook for her, as well as a note, written in Alamin, suggesting that Rašeljka visit Mioura if she wishes to learn more about the weapons she has received. Rašeljka buries Hretlakk's body just within the boundaries of the forest, where she hopes it will not be disturbed. Mioura: The Forgotten Past boy am i glad she's dead in there and that we're out here, and she's the queen, and we're dead out here, and i just remembered we're out here. what i wanna know is WHERE'S THE HEEEEIIRRRR tbh i feel weird memeing on this one when i just wrote a whole novel about the last one lol Category:Sixth Dream Category:Ealdremen Player Characters Category:Characters